


Freeze Ray

by BML1997



Series: One Shots and Flash Fics [2]
Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Inspired by Incredibles (Pixar Movies), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BML1997/pseuds/BML1997
Summary: A very, very short stand alone scene, inspired by a scene in the Incredibles movie. Pairing: Franski (Kowalski x Blowhole).Made for the 2020 Madagascar Party theme of love.
Relationships: Dr. Blowhole/Kowalski (Madagascar), Franski
Series: One Shots and Flash Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039082
Kudos: 6





	Freeze Ray

_**Freeze Ray** _

At the chirp of a sensor alarm being triggered, Blowhole looked up from the device he was working on, frowning. He pressed a button on his desk and a small camera screen flipped out, revealing a set of miscellaneous Arctic animals. He rolled his eye with a groan and drove his Segway over to an equipment closet. After a moment of digging around and not finding his desired piece of weaponry he leaned away, and turned towards the door.

"KOWALSKI! HEY! WHERE'S MY FREEZE RAY?"

There is the distant "WHAT?" in response.

"I SAID. WHERE—IS—MY—FREEZE—RAY?"

"Oh!" Kowalski poked his head into the room. "I put it away."

Blowhole gestured for him to go on. "Where?"

"...Why do you need to know?" The penguin crossed his flippers, leaning against the door-frame.

"I need it."

"Nuh uh. You are not thinking about going out doing villain things tonight, Francis. We've been planning to work on this invention together for two months."

"Jan, my reputation is in danger!"

Kowalski raised a brow. "My evening is in danger."

Blowhole rolled closer and leaned down to him. "You are going to tell me where you put my freeze ray, peng-u-in. We're talking about the greater good here."

"Greater good?" He snorted. "Francis, I am your lab partner. I'm the greatest good you're going to get and you know that. Now you are going to tell me what is going on and why you want that old thing or I'm not telling you anything, dolph-uh-in."

For a moment, the dolphin only glared at him before sighing and leaning back up straight. "North Wind agents are wandering around the premises."

Kowalski considered this before nodding and uncrossing his flippers. "It's in the blue box in storage bay 9. If they ask, I'm not here."

"But of course, Jan." He reached down, ruffling the penguin's feathers before rolling out of the room.

"And I meant it, Francis! You better be quick so we can get back to this invention!" He shouted after him before sighing and shaking his head. "The scoundrel."


End file.
